


Liberation

by FireEye



Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: After the Chrysler building, Daniel comes to find her.
Relationships: Aya Brea & Daniel Dollis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee_Moyza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/gifts).



She couldn’t remember how they got to her apartment. 

She remembered the Chrysler building, and... Maya. She’d gotten out of the tower; she’d taken the stairs to the ground level. She’d just... walked until she’d found a working phone.

Called Daniel.

Told him it was over.

Somehow he’d found her, in all of Manhattan. Maybe... maybe she’d told him where she was, she couldn’t remember.

Maybe she’d ask him.

Maybe it didn’t matter.

She felt so cold. So tired. So _weak_.

Daniel cooked her dinner out of her own kitchen, while she sat huddled up on her couch. She ate, ravenously. It was warm, and she was so, so _cold_. After she was done, he brought her coffee.

“You need to stock your kitchen better,” he chided her.

“Who needs a well-stocked kitchen when you can get take-out?”

He sat beside her on the couch.

The coffee was piping hot.

“Aya!” Daniel grabbed her hand, staring at her in horror. “Let it cool down a bit, first, would you?”

She’d nearly scalded herself, trying to gulp it down. To get _warm_. She didn’t manage that big of a sip, but her mouth still burned.

Daniel sighed.

“You gonna tell me what happened or what?”

Aya blinked at him, and shook her head.

“It was Maya...”

“Your sister?”

Aya nodded. “She... Eve... the mitochondria took her form. But...”

Daniel tried to be patient. Always did with her. Still, she could hear the question well before he spoke it. “But...?”

“My... my mitochondria was stronger.”

The cup of coffee steamed. She cupped it between her hands. _Warm_.

“It’s gone now. It’s over.”

She felt a rush of emotion. Everything she’d been through, everything from this past week. Everything she’d forgotten... or simply never knew.

Daniel watched her quietly.

“She tried... _Eve_ tried... to take over my... to make me...” Aya shook her head. “She tried to make me her host, like Melissa. But Maya... saved me, she...”

The weight of it lifted, and Aya smiled.

“It’s _gone_ , Daniel. I’m me again. _Just_ me.”

Daniel smiled back. Tentatively.

“You’re telling me having superpowers ain’t all its cracked up to be?”

Aya shook her head. Daniel chuckled, and she laughed right along with him.

She was _free_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy a small interlude of fluff. :)


End file.
